


A STORY OF A SPINNER’S WISH

by Kamahontas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold in the Enchanted Forest, F/M, Other, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamahontas/pseuds/Kamahontas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you combine an obsessed writer, an inspiring photo-montage, and a crazy idea? The craziest FanFiction ever.<br/>This is sort of a story, of how I would like the whole series to end for Rumple and Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A STORY OF A SPINNER’S WISH

The night was warm, and the sky was full of stars. A perfect moment for a long walk along the beach, he thought and asked his wife she would like to join him. She gladly did, and they went to the park, behind the cannery, and walked on the sand, waves washing their feet. The couple never did this before, and he began to wonder why he never asked his beloved one to go for a walk at night. In fact they hardly ever went out together, unless it was a dinner at Granny’s. Now, it was time to change it. They went through a lot, and now it was time to make up for all this. He had to find a way to give Belle what she always wanted – happiness. This was all he wanted right now. She accepted him being The Dark One, always hungry for power, but she also knew that at the same time he wanted to be loved, and to love someone. Now, when he fully accepted who he was, she had only one choice; do the same and be happy with him. Now, it wasn’t just the two of them; she was expecting. Everything was different now, and he couldn’t fail. Not when everything seemed to be finally going to a happy ending. He swore to himself that he’ll do everything to not disappoint his wife ever again. Gold began to think what could he do to make sure everything will be fine now, but then he felt Belle squeezing his hand.  
“Rumple, is everything alright? You got awfully thoughtful…”  
“Yeah, it’s fine. I was just thinking… oh never mind,” he smiled a bit, and put his arm around wife’s shoulders. “I’m glad this nightmare is over,” he added still getting chills when remembering the trouble in Underworld and then the quest to wake Belle up from the course. “I don’t know what I’d done if something would happen to you…”  
“But I’m alright, and so is the child. There’s nothing more we could possibly wish for.” She smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder.  
“I guess, we could only want it to last forever…”  
For a while they walked in silence, but then, Belle pointed the dark sky filled with millions of stars.  
“Rumple, look, a shooting star! Quick, make a wish!”  
He chuckled at this, but he had nothing to lose, so he followed wife’s instruction. He had only one wish…

The very next morning, he was awakened by a cheerful laughter of a kid, surely running along a long corridor of a massive stone building. But, his house wasn’t built of stone, nor had any long corridors, and surely there were no kids living in his estate. Even Henry wasn’t this young, plus he was never coming over. He turned on the bed, to see if Belle was still asleep, but her place was empty. Then, she already has left for the library, he thought, and looked around the room. It wasn’t his bedroom though; not the one in Storybrooke. What, the bloody hell, was he doing in his chamber in The Dark Castle?! He jumped out of the bed, and even without changing run down to the main hall. To his surprise he saw Belle doing her regular chores.  
“Belle!” He almost yelled at her. “What’s goin’ on?!”  
“Oh, hey, Rumple. You’re up already.” She said with a smile. “Good, Bae already asked me a few times when you’ll be finally up.”  
He stood like frozen for a few seconds, only blinking frantically. No, it was absolutely impossible! Baelfire died saving everyone in Storybrooke, he couldn’t be here! Unless this is another place where the souls of the departed go… But, then, does it mean they’re all dead? Gods, no! Everything but not this! Not now when everything was so great!  
“What’s wrong?” Belle asked, seeing Rumplestiltskin’s frozen face. “That’s what you wished for, isn’t it?”  
“What do you mean?” Only now he realized his voice had changed too. Again it was this high one, the Dark Spell has given him. He looked at his hands; he fully became The Dark One again!  
She laughed warmly.  
“You wanted to go back to the life from before the course, didn’t you? Well, maybe it’s not exactly like back then, but pretty similar. The main difference is, Bae is still only a kid. And you know, I prefer him that way.” As for a prove of her words to the room run a six-year-old-boy.  
“Papa! You’re finally up!” The child exclaimed, jumping on father’s back. “You promised me to go with me for the tournament in the town, remember?”  
“Did I?” He asked still extremely confused. This was beyond his perception.  
“Probably, I know as much as you do, Rumple.” Belle still couldn’t stop smiling, as she saw husband’s confusion. “How about you two go, and I’ll just take care of my chores?”  
“Oh no, you’re goin’ with us.” He said with a smile, slowly getting even excited about the whole situation.  
“But I’m not done yet. I only started an hour ago, and you yourself mentioned, it’s a ‘rather large estate’. When I’ll be done with dedusting, there’s still laundry to do.”  
“Leave it. You’re not a maid, are you?”  
“Well, not entirely, but I guess my duties are still the same. The fact that we’re married doesn’t change the need of taking care of the castle, don’t you think?”  
“Well, I can do it with magic.” He said snapping with his fingers. “Done. Now, get ready to go out.”

The town was only half an hour away, by walk. Today it was filled with people, who arrived to observe the tournament. The knights and archers came from many kingdoms to participate in the event. Everyone was very excited, especially Baelfire, who tried the let go off his father’s hand, and run to where the archers were training.  
“Bae, wait. It’s too crowded to run like that. We can go there together.” He said as the boy started to pull him. Belle followed them, also pretty amazed by what happened. The memories from the time in Storybrooke remained, or rather she and Rumplestiltskin had them, because Baelfire seemed to have no clue of other life than this. Like all his memories were erased to the moment when he was six years old. He surely remembered his mother, but didn’t really miss her anymore. Belle had an impression that Bae was pretty much used to her as Rumplestiltskin’s wife, and boy’s step-mother. This was a very unseals situation, and she decided she had to talk to her husband about it, but as for now he was busy looking over his son, who got very excited about the participants of the tournament. Only in the afternoon, during the break in the competition they got a chance to sit together at a table in a shade of one of the nearby buildings. Baelfire was still too excited to sit for long though, so his father gave him a few coins.  
“Now, go and get yourself something to eat, okay? But remember where we are, it’s very important.”  
“Be careful, and be back soon.” Belle added ruffling boy’s hair. “You have very luxuriant imagination, Rumple.” She said with a smile, as the boy ran to where they were selling food.  
“Alright, let me ask you straight. Do you really believe it’s my last night’s wish? How could it be even possible?”  
“I see no other explanation. Last night we were still in Storybrooke, walking along the beach. And in the morning I woke up next to you, as always, but in The Dark Castle. As I went down, Bae was already up, and first thing he asked me was if you’re already awake. I guess he has no memories of Emma, Henry or Storybrooke. Like it never happened to him. Even though I’m pretty sure in Storybrooke everyone remembers things as they were.  
“Then, are you…?”  
She smiled tenderly and nodded.  
“Yes, Rumple. This hasn’t changed.”  
“Then, the contract!” He panicked. “I have to do something to cancel it!”  
“No need. This happened, Rumple. Hades tore the parchment, the deal is invalid. The events from last few months are real. I don’t know what happened, but suddenly we’re here, like we went to the past of your son. If that could be described as such. I know he remembers Milah, because he already mentioned her. He knows she died, but this is all.”  
“So, he doesn’t know how Milah died, right?”  
“Right. He knows as much as you told him when your wife eloped with Hook. But confusing is, you’re The Dark One… I mean, how old was your son when you took the power?”  
“It was two days before he turned to be twelve, but now he’s only six. I shouldn’t be The Dark One for next six years.”  
Belle smiled understandingly.  
“You wished for still being The Dark One, even if you’d go back to your life from before the worst events, haven’t you?” She asked, taking his hand. “It’s alright, Rumple. I already accepted that you cannot live without your powers. You still love your son and me, then I have no reason to complain. If this makes you happy, this is all that matters to me.”  
“Thank you, Belle. You have no idea how important this is to me.” He replied with a smile. No sooner he finished the last sentence, Baelfire ran to them, with a bowl filled with food.  
“I heard that later on they are holding a competition for kids! Can I join too?” The boy asked, as he sat next to his father, and in front of Belle.  
“What kind of competition?” Rumplestiltskin asked, still not being fully able to get used that his son was again only a child.  
“Archery one.”  
“Over my dead body.”  
“But, Papa!”  
“You’re still too young for that. It’s dangerous sport, you know.”  
“Your father’s right, Bae. It’s something for a bit older than you. Don’t they have any games for boys at your age? Like, I don’t know tug of war for example?”  
“They do… but, Belle, it’s no fun!”  
Rumplestiltskin thought for a while, as if considering all pros and cons. He didn’t like the idea of letting his son plying with a bow, but he also didn’t want to disappoint him.  
“Alright, finish your food, and we’ll go to see what do they have here. I’m sure we’ll find some games you’d like to play.”  
There were many attractions around, and finally they found some games which were safe, at least in Rumplestiltskin’s opinion. Baelfire seemed to be happy about the day, and as they were going back home in the evening he couldn’t stop talking about the past events. He really enjoyed the day. Rumplestiltskin smiled at this. That was exactly what he always wanted for his son, to be happy and to grow up in a full family. He also wished for Belle’s happiness, and hoped she was now happy with him, despite of so many misdeeds of his. He asked her about it.  
“Rumple, there’s nothing I want more than life with you. We have the stormy times behind us. I understood a lot, you know. You were right, I love you the way you are, with both, the dark and the light site of your nature. If you’d change that, you would lose yourself, and this I couldn’t forgive myself. You are a better man, than you were when I first met you, but you will never be a different man, and this is something I at first couldn’t accept, but now, I know this is exactly who you are. And I love you for it.”  
“I love you too, Belle.” He said tenderly, and wanted to kiss her, but he stopped.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked a bit puzzled, but then she realized what was the reason of his hesitation. “Right, I forgot about it.”  
“I want to do this, I really do, but…”  
“Not here, and not now.” She finished for him, as she tenderly placed the palm of her hand upon his greenish-golden cheek. “I know, Rumple. Don’t worry.”  
“I will never comprehend how you can be so patient…” He said with a smile.  
“I learned a lot. Now, let’s go home, it’s getting late.”

Tonight convincing Baelfire to go to bed was rather challenging. The boy was still more willing to play than go to sleep. Both, Rumplestiltskin and Belle, tried to convince the boy, but he was stubborn. Only when Belle promised to read him some stories, he was convinced.  
“Go to library find the book you like, and wait for me in your room, alright?”  
“Okay…” He replied not fully satisfied.  
“Belle?” Rumplestiltskin asked a bit uneasily, as the boy left.  
“What is it?”  
“When you’re done reading… Can we talk for a while?”  
“You know we can, Rumple.”  
And so they did. Half an hour later, as Bae finally fell asleep, Belle joined her husband in their room. He looked thoughtful, and even a little nervous, like something was bothering him. When he heard the door opening, he looked in this direction, his dark eyes reflecting all of his emotions. They were a mixture of concern and anxiety.  
“Everything’s alright?” She asked seeing husband’s anguished face.  
“I don’t know, honestly.” He replied frankly. “I mean, this day was wonderful, but is it possible it’s real? Only yesterday we were in Storybrooke, just after all this mess I caused, and today… Villains don’t get happy endings.”  
She smiled warmly.  
“But you’re not a villain anymore. You’ve changed a lot, even though you’re still The Dark One, there’s still good in you. I always knew it. You learned to be honest with me, and this is what I always needed. You see, honesty builds trust, and trust is the basis of love.”  
“You really believe it might work? I mean, that now we can be together like we always wanted?”  
“I do.”  
“Would you be happy here, in The Enchanted Forest?”  
“Yes. I wouldn’t be happier anywhere else.”  
“I just hope we won’t be back in Maine, when we wake up tomorrow…”  
“You have nothing to be worried about.” She replied silently, as she put her arms around his neck. “Now, stop thinking of it.”  
“Alright, but there’s one thing I must know…” He said, and gently rubbed her lips with his. When he didn’t get this strange impression which accompanied him when they kissed for the first time, he felt a great relief. Yet, just in case he parted from her, a bit uneasily. “It…”  
Belle guessed why nothing happened this time, and smiled.  
“Because now you want it. It’s not a course anymore, but just a feature of yours. And you can’t take a feature away by a kiss, even the true love’s one. You wished for being The Dark One, and to be with me, so I think none of them can be harmful for the other. You have what you always wanted.” She explained, and pressed a tender kiss upon his lips.

They lasted in the caress for long. Long enough to run out of breath. Rumplestiltskin finally broke the kiss, but never stopped holing his wife. Now, he got a prove that everything is more than perfect. If this could only last forever… He’d be the happiest man alive.  
“You were right, sweetheart.” He whispered tenderly. “As long as I want to be The Dark One, not even true love’s kiss can take it away.”  
“Because we both accept this. This was the clue to everything in our relationship. I only regret I understood it so late, and you had to suffer so much because of me.”  
“It’s not time for blaming anyone, love.” He said softly, burying his face in her maroon curls. “I think it’s time to finally enjoy the happily ever after.”  
“Agreed.” She smiled, as she began to wind a strand of his hair around her pointing finger. “Now, what are we going to do with the rest of this beautiful night?”  
“How about hot bath? I bet you’re tired after this festival in town.”  
Belle smiled at the tender and a bit worried tone of his voice.  
“That’d be nice. But, don’t worry, I’m not too tired. Everything’s alright, Rumple.”  
“Good.” He replied returning her smile, as he snapped his fingers. “Everything’s ready. Now, take your time, and relax.”  
As he was alone in the room, he quickly got changed, and stood at the window and looked at the dark line of the mountains. Soon they will start getting more colors, when the fall will come, replacing the summer. But now, they had a color of dark navy, almost black, seemingly from the storm clouds gathering on the horizon line. That’ll be one of the last summer storms this year, he thought looking at the darkening sky. There were less and less stars visible, as the more clouds came into sight. He closed his eyes, resting his head on the window recess. Rumplestiltskin couldn’t even remember when was the last day as happy as this one. Nothing was missing; once again he was with his son, but this time Belle was around too, what’s more she was pregnant, so soon his family will get even bigger. He couldn’t ask for anything more. Maybe at times he might be missing Henry, but on the other hand, after last events maybe it was better the boy wasn’t anywhere close. Right now they were as good as strangers. From his thoughts he was brought back to reality by Belle’s gentle voice.  
“Have I heard a thunder?” She asked, standing next to her husband, and placing her head upon his shoulder.  
“Storm is coming. Might be a strong one. It was pretty hot today, wasn’t it?”  
“I like storms. There’s something mysterious about them. But, I much more prefer to observe them, when at home, safe and sound among stone walls.”  
“You’re safe here, sweetheart.” He smiled taking her into his arms. Belle returned the hug, happy to be so close to her husband. She could spend the rest of her days in his embrace. He felt the same, and would like to do much more than only holding Belle, but he knew he couldn’t. Not now, not for next nine months. She sensed his ambivalent feelings.  
“It’s fine, Rumple.” She said gently. “You don’t have to be afraid.”  
“How do you know what I’m thinking about?”  
“It’s simple really, your whole body expresses it.” She giggled.  
“Are you sure it’s safe?” He asked still worried. “Belle, if there’s even the smallest chance that this might… I can’t.”  
“Yes, you can. Rumple, if this would be risky, I’d tell you.”  
He smiled at this.  
“Well, let’s say I believe you…” He said with lowered voice. “But, if you change your mind, just tell me.” He added before pressing a loving kiss on her lips. A blink of satisfaction appeared in his eyes, as he felt Belle totally surrounding to him. Slowly he began to unbutton the top of his night clothes.  
“I was always wondering how you looked as The Dark One…” She said, biting her lower lip.  
“Soon you’re gonna satisfy your curiosity.” He chuckled.

The storm already began behind the windows, but they didn’t pay much attention to it. They were totally occupied with themselves. The night belonged to them, and they didn’t want to miss any minute. After so much they had gone through they needed such moment of intimacy. This was the only way they could think of, to repay each other for all the bad moments of last few months. They didn’t rush with anything, they had time for everything. Even two hours later, when they laid in each other’s embrace they couldn’t fall asleep. All they needed was one another’s company.  
“This is all I ever wanted…” Rumplestiltskin said tenderly. “Bae is safe and sound in his cozy bedroom, we’re together, and soon our family will be even bigger. I thought this was possible only with the involvement of the Author…”  
“It was enough that you believed, Rumple. That you believed that I could love you.”  
“You’re right, Belle. You always were, about everything. And now, when I got another chance, I promise to do everything I can to not disappoint you ever again. And whenever I will see a shooting star, I’m gonna have only one wish – to have this life forever.”


End file.
